The present invention is directed to environmentally friendly shot for use in hunting and fishing. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a lead-free shot which avoids toxicity inherent in such mixtures.
Environmental concerns regarding the effects of lead, on humans and wildlife, have led to creation of a number of formulations used in formulating shot for shot gun shells and fishing weights which are non-toxic, i.e., which do not contain lead or other potentially harmful ingredients.
The present invention is directed to a non-toxic shot for use with fish and game, said non-toxic shot consisting essentially of 20-60% by weight tin; 40-60% by weight tungsten; and 0-10% by weight iron. Iron is added as a convenience for the Wildlife Commission, since leaded shot will be non-magnetic. The presence of iron will magnetize the shot and make it easily identifiable as a non-toxic formulation. The resulting shot formulation has a density which mimics that of conventional lead shot so the resulting pellets behave in a similar manner.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of manufacturing the formulation used in making this non-toxic shot comprising the steps of a) combining powdered tin, powdered tungsten and powdered iron, 95% of all metallic particles having a particle size less than 325 mesh; powdered flux with in which 99.9% of the particles are less than 100 mesh; b) compaction forming the shot from the powdered metal mixture at 20-40 tons per square inch pressure; and, c) sintering the formed shot at a temperature in the range of 350 and 425° F. driving off the flux and enhancing bonding of the metallic components.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.